Primera, segunda y tercera vez
by Cassiopeia Druella Black Stark
Summary: Todas sus esperanzas e ilusiones se esfumaron en una gran nube que viajo al cielo de los corazones rotos.


**Primera, segunda y tercera vez.**

**Por****_ Cassiopeia Druella Black Stark._**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a Tite, menos Ami.

* * *

La primera vez que se dio cuenta de que algo raro pasaba dentro de ella fue cuando Toshiro le sonrió de una manera tan encantadora que derritió todo su corazón.

Había sido en un baile de invierno en el instituto, ella había sido obligada por Yuzu a que se pusiera un ridículo vestido negro, y recordaba perfectamente sus ganas de no asistir a dicho baile, pero que cuando llego, la primera persona que la vio fue Toshiro y el le había regalado una simple pero hermosa sonrisa que logro que se sonrojara.

Esa había sido la primera vez que sintió mariposas en el estómago.

La segunda vez que noto algo raro en ella fue cuando tenía 16 años, había tenido una cita con un tipejo cualquiera y este, a pesar de su rotunda negativa, la beso, robándole despiadadamente su primer beso, pero ni dos segundos luego de que el tipo le hubiera quitado su beso, había sido alejada de el por una mano que conocía demasiado bien. Toshiro.

Quien sabe porque el de cabellos platinos la había estado siguiendo a escondidas, pero el solo se limitó a observar desde lejos hasta que vio que el tipo de "porquería" según sus propios pensamientos besaba a _su, _si porque era suya, Karin, el no aguanto más y la alejo de el con una mano mientras que con la otra le rompía la mandíbula de un puñetazo al tipo que había tocado a su Karin.

Esa fue la segunda vez.

Karin había estado enojada, y Toshiro no paraba de decirle que debía ser más cuidadosa sobre con quien salía, cuando ella sintió como su mano seguía sujetada a la de Toshiro, y que este no hacía nada para evitar el contacto, entonces fue cuando sucedió; se sonrojo de manera furiosa y noto, no por primera vez, lo guapo que era su amigo de la infancia, pero claro, solo fue cosa de un instante.

Instante que luego no recordaría hasta dos años más tarde.

Y la tercera vez sucedió dos años después del incidente del "tipo cabron"

Había sucedido en la ceremonia de graduación de ambos, ella estaba buscando nerviosamente a Toshiro en la multitud, porque después de tantos años de haberlo conocido finalmente había caído en cuenta de lo muy enamorada que estaba de él.

Pero cuando lo encontró, todas sus esperanzas e ilusiones se esfumaron en una gran nube que viajo al cielo de los corazones rotos.

Allí estaba, el que ella consideraba el amor de su vida, besando a otra persona, besando a alguien que no era ella, y algo dentro suyo, se rompió de maneras inimaginables, y lo único que pudo hacer fue darse media vuelta y correr lejos de la desgarradora escena que seguía repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente.

Pero claro, si Karin se hubiera quedado observando dos segundos más habría sido testigo de una intensa discuta entre los supuestos dos enamorados.

Y es que, aunque una imagen vale más que mil palabras, a veces, esa imagen puede salir distorsionada o manipulada.

Si Karin se hubiera quedado habría visto como Toshiro empujaba lejos a Ami Nakamura de él y se limpiaba los labios con el dorso de una mano, y también habría visto como él le gritaba que estaba enamorado de otra persona y que no quería volver a saber nada de ella.

Si solo Karin se hubiera quedado…

Pero no lo hizo, y mientras ella corría hacia su casa no sabía que horas después Toshiro la buscaría para decirle por fin cuanto la quería, y tampoco sabría que después de ese día, él y toda su familia lamentaría el minuto exacto en que ella cruzo una calle y sin fijarse un auto le paso por encima arrebatándole la vida instantáneamente, ella no podía saberlo, así como Toshiro nunca sabría los tres increíbles momentos donde ocurrió que Karin se enamoraba de él.

El nunca sabría nada de eso, y ella nunca sabría que el sentía lo mismo por ella.

* * *

WOW, ESPEREN, ESPEREN, ¿YO SUBIENDO UN OS DE MAS DE 100 PALABRAS? OMG SE VIENE EL FIN DEL MUNDO.

Okay, luego de esta estupides de mi parte... Hola, espero sinceramente que no me odien por el final, sobretodo tu cariño.

Espero que les halla gustado n.n


End file.
